I know
by TheRedCloud
Summary: My first story, some errors im sure but please comment nicely. SasuSaku oneshot. M:graphic lemons, Graphic Violence.


Chidori and Rasengan raced towards each other, and when they collided only one person would still be standing.

Naruto lay there, motionless. He was dead. His blond hair seemed to brighten the water as he sank. Sasuke gave a small smirk, he had won, there was no one left to stop him from leaving now. But strangely he felt...empty, he took down one of the strongest people in the world and it gave him a feeling of complete ecstasy. "Orochimaru, I know you've been watching our battle, come out now." Orochimaru slithered from behind the statue of Madara Uchiha, "yess Sasuke?" Sasuke did'nt even look back at the pale faced man, he simply said "get the sound-nin you brought with you, were taking over konoha...now." and with that sasuke flew into the air and towards the village. Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle " you will be strong sasuke"

"nothing can stop me now." He said as he flew through the sky and towards the village. "Hokage-sama!" Shizune said as she burst into the room "I've just received word from one of Kakashi's dogs...Sasuke has won." Tsunade merely frowned as she turned and looked out the window, there were two large wings flying towards the village "get everyone to safety Shizune, mainly Sakura, I have a feeling he'll want the rest of his team gone."

Sasuke reached the village and he easily defeated Tsunade and Jiraiya. The village was being taken by his sound-nin,the Konoha forces were easily overtook. He stood ontop of the hokage mansion and looked down at the last of the konoha-nin that didnt surrender. they were easily defeated. "I have won."

Six Years Later

Sasuke, now eighteen, started setting down some hard laws. He made it mandatory for all men ages ten to fifty to become ninja...his army. He made Orochimaru his assistant for all political business, which is how he infiltrated other nations and killed there Kage, expanding his empire even more, he now controlled more than half of the ninja world. He imprisoned anyone who stood against him, including Neji,Lee, and tenten, and the rest of the rookie nine, except Sakura, she presumably died against some of the sound forces Orochimaru brought when they were taking over konoha, but a body was never found.

He lay in bed, a beautiful woman lay naked next to him, playing with his hair, "Sasuke-kun" she purred, "I was wondering, could I get a new necklace? For instance the one you always wear?" Sasuke turned his glance towards her and simply said "no." She pouted, "why not!? You never--" she was cut off as a well placed kunai became lodged into her windpipe "don't question me bitch." She lay there, bleeding to death, gasping for help. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke called, and in less than thirty seconds Orochimaru peeked his head inside Sasukes' door "yes, Master?" Orochimaru said, but he tried to hide the small hiss laden to his words.

"Get rid of this for me." Sasuke said as he got out of bed and put on his underwear, followed by his black baggy pants and a black long sleeved shirt. "Yes,Master." Orochimaru hurriedly ran to the bed and began devouring the girl where she lay, Sasuke had once asked why he did that and Orochimaru said it kept him young, Sasuke didn't believe it, he thought Orochimaru just enjoyed the taste of human flesh. "Master, this is the third girl this month, how come they always end up dead? I have always picked only the prettiest and plumpest girls."

Sasuke watched from the doorway, he watched him lick the last of the girls' blood from his lips, "none of these girls are her." and with that he turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. Orochimaru gave a soft chuckle, "you will never have her, she is to fragile for someone like you," Orochimaru remembered the pink haired Kunoichi from when he was at the chunin exam, her soft cheeks, and beautiful smile, "she is also mine." Sasuke lived in the Uchiha compound, instead of the hokagemansion. He walked down the long hallway towards his private study. He entered the room and turned on the lights, it was a mostly empty room, a desk in the center, and several bookshelves on the walls behind the desk. On the desk was a picture of team seven, a lamp, paperwork, and miscellaneous paperwork about the village. he sat down and worked for nearly two hours on paperwork about the water supply in The village hidden in the stone, before the door opened and he looked up and saw a woman with pink hair wearing his old clothes from his genin days, he said with great surprise "It cant be. Sakura?"

* * *

Orochimaru walked down a long corridor under the uchiha compound, it was where they kept prisoners. _Ironic,_ he thought _the one thing sasuke has longed for was directly beneath him. _He reached the end and opened the door, sharp bones littered the ground, urine and feces. The one thing he came for was chained at her ankle to the wall lying on her side, facing the door. She wore a dress made from old rags, no underwear, and that was just how he liked her, "Orochimaru," she said seductively "come closer." Orochimaru came closer and knelt down beside her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, "soon, soon you will be free. I will kill Sasuke and you can come out of this hell hole. Then i can make you completely mine." She pouted, "no! I want to be yours now. Kiss me. Caress me. Undress me."

He gave a dark smile before taking off his shirt and pulling her closer, they fell backwards and she lay on top of him, kissing his chest, he let out a soft moan before he motioned for her to come closer. She started kissing his lips, she opened her mouth and they had a tongue duel that seemed to last forever. They parted for breath and he said in a breathy voice "are you ready?" She nodded and began pulling down his pants, they rolled over as she was doing this. he was now on top, and right as she finished pulling down the rest of his pants he heard a soft clink, "You lose Orochimaru." The chain that was on her ankle was now wrapped around Orochimarus' neck and she was pulling, hard. Orochimaru gasped out and spasmed before he stopped and died. The reason she was able to do this was because she was rarely fed, only once or twice a week, causing her to lose enough weight to the point where she could slip her ankle right out of the chain. She stood and walked out of the room, up the hidden stairs which led directly to Sasukes' old house. She went into his bedroom and grabbed a quick shower. She changed into the Sasukes old clothes, his blue shirt with the Uchiha insignia on the back and his white shorts, and headed outside.

She looked up at the red full moon as she walked towards the one person she would have to meet. She reached his door and opened it. She gave a small smile as she saw his surprised face "It cant be. Sakura?"

* * *

He was still sitting down, to shocked to stand and apparently to shocked to talk, because he would have never shut up with all the questions he had. "ne, Sasuke, you've grown. Naruto...is dead." It wasnt really a question, she knew the answer anyway "Hai, he is. and i do not regret it." She giggled a bit, "I know." "You know, naruto had a crush on you. that was also part of the reason i wanted to get rid of him." Sakura smiled darkly "oh, so he was a hindrance to your relationship with me?"Sakura said as she walked over towards his desk, leaning on it, giving Sasuke a nice view of her cleavage, "well--" he was cut off as Sakura quickly put her tongue in his mouth, she engaged his tongue head on and when they parted, a small trickle of saliva seemed to tie there lips together. Sasuke quickly grabbed sakura and threw her onto the desk, a flury of papers and items fell onto the floor. He quickly climbed on and put one leg in between sakuras' spread legs. He removed his shirt as she did the same. Apparently she didnt take one of his mothers' bras, because he had a perfect few of her red, hard nipples. He leaned down pressing his chest against hers, kissing her neck he made his way down, till he reached the nipple.

He sucked hard on one and used his other hand to fondle the other, she let out a soft moan as he did this, and then said "sas-sasuke, im ready." _already?_ He thought, _so shes still a virgin. then where did she learn to kiss so good?_ He would have to think about it later, because she was panting like a dog and he was also ready to go. He pulled off his pants quickly and threw them across the room. She slowly pulled down her underwear and pants as he completely ripped his own off. They were both completely naked on top of Sasukes small desk, he smiled sweetly at her and she responded in his ear "go." And the next thing she knew, he was inside of her, thrusting back and forth "ha-harder." She said in between breaths, and he complied, thrusting harder and harder till they were both at a climax point, they both started to come but sasuke kept thrusting even as he came, she gave a soft moan and then screamed sasukes name as she clenched her fingers around the edge of the desk. Morning came and they had somehow ended up on the floor, under all of the clothes for warmth. Sakura turned her head toward sasuke, and he smiled back at her, till it turned to a frown. Something under the papers he was using as a pillow was poking him, he searched around it and recognized what it was as soon as he put his hands on it, "ne, sakura turn around and close your eyes." She raised one eyebrow and said in a joking tone, "are we doing anal now?" Sasuke smiled a small bit at the stupid joke and told her "just do it." she flipped over and seconds later she felt something cold against her skin. "ok you can open them now." she opened her eyes and looked down at the beautiful necklace around her neck "sasuke...this is amazing." Sasuke grinned, "yeah my mom got it for me when i was younger, and it wasnt cheap either." He grinned even more, "You'll just have to pay me back with your body." Sakura smiled at her love and said, " I geuss this will be a long day." She moved closer and kissed him, she whispered in his ear "Sasuke, I love you. and I always have." Sasuke grinned and replied "I know." And the long day began.

* * *

**It didnt feel right ending it without naruto being in there at all. so here is a small paragraph about what happened after naruto died.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat on a cloud, his halo over head, looking down at his best friend who just got out of bed, "sigh, Sasuke your lucky i let you win, otherwise i would be nailin sakura so hard right now. But you two were my best friends, and if me dieing is what kept you in konoha, then i geuss it was for the best." He Sighed loudly, " i really wish i could be with sakura right now." he turned around and saw clouds as far as the eye could see, he got the greatest idea he will probably ever have. He began molding clouds into a busty form, and used a small bit of heavenly chakra to bring it to life, "Naruto!" the new form exclaimed as it latched onto naruto and started kissing his neck, "heavenly sakura...awsome."

**The End**


End file.
